Dimensional Heroes: The Miracle Mask
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes return once again to solve the mystery of the Masked Gentleman. Can they solve the mystery or will the town of Monte d'Or be destroyed by this madman? Read to find out what happens.
1. Prologue: The Dark Parade

We open our little story to a familiar ship.

Flux: How much longer til we reach Monte d'Or?

Eggman: We're not that far.

Buggy: So what's the deal with this mask?

Flux: The Mask of Chaos is a powerful artifact said to be blessed with terrible power. I thought it to be lost, but that was til I saw this month's paper.

He then showed a picture of a man all in white wearing a mask.

Ren: The Masked Gentlemen?

Flux: He's been sighted all over that town. I know he has the mask because he's wearing it on his face. I will have that mask.

Ian then came in with a large box.

Ian: Hey, partner. You got mail.

Flux: I don't normally get any. May as well see what's inside.

He opened the box and out came two children. Twins,a boy and a girl.

Both: Hello, big bro.

Flux: Well, this is unexpected. What are my little siblings dong here?

Ian: Partner, who are they?

Flux: Ian, meet my young siblings, Damien and Annette. Now what are you doing here?

Damien: Dad asked us to give you this letter.

Flux Then took the letter and began to read it.

Flux(reading): Dear Flux, As you may know, your old man is retired from the evil game, so that is why I need you to show your little siblings the ropes on evil. I know you can do it cause I showed you every move I know. From, your father, Cresaxus Flux.

Ian: Also you got another letter from an Angela Ledore.

Flux: Angela? I haven't heard from her in 18 years. Hmm?

several days later...

We open to a very festive town where a very exciting parade is taking place. We also see our heroes watching the parade.

Aelita: This place is incredible.

Dan: So this is Monte d'Or.

Sonic: No wonder its so popular. I can't even remember why we're here?

Ichigo: We're here to meet the professor. And where's Jexi?

Jexi then arrived with some familiar friends.

Luffy: Jexi, Pit, Link, Ranma! Why are all of you here?

Link: Jexi said you may need our help.

Pit: I just came to enjoy the scenery.

Yumi: So you all came alone?

Ranma: I did bring some of my friends with me, but they wanted to enjoy the sights.

Knuckles: If I knew this trip was going to be like this, I would've stayed with Shadow, Blaze and Silver.

Vector: Cheer up. We're in a place filled with mystery.

Manaphy: I see the professor. Over there!

They turned to see the professor and Luke.

Luke: So this is Monte d'Or.

Layton: Indeed. In only 18 years, this little desert oasis has grown into quite a tourist attraction.

Luke: Amazing, don't you think?

Layton: Yes it is. Some people even call it the City of Miracles.

Luke: The City of Miracles. There's so much to look at here, professor.

Layton: Yes. I've heard that Monte d'Or is quite an exciting town.

Luke: The letter you recieved said some terrible things happened here. That's hard to believe...

Layton: We'll have a better understanding of the situation after we speak to Angela.

Luke: We should be able to see her estate just past this street.

Tails: Professor!

The two turned to see some familiar friends.

Layton: Nice to see you all again.

Luke: Its great to see you again.

Marucho: Same here, Luke.

Layton: I notice you have some new friends.

The heroes introduced their friends.

Odd: So what sort of mystery are we here to solve?

Layton: I'll explain when we reach the Ledore estate.

Amy: This city's like one big amusement park.

Layton: It certainly is a lively town.

Luke: How could anything bad happen in a place so bright and colorful, Professor?

Layton: Never judge a book by its cover, Luke. Only a thorough nalysis will reveal a thorough conclusion.

Luke: Right as always, professor. Let the investigation commence.

Chopper: Optimistic as always, huh, Luke?

They began to investigate the area til they were met by a clown tied up in balloons.

Stumble: Oh, hello there! Heh heh. Welcome to-ugh-Monte-nnngh... Monte...

Pit: Do you need some help?

Stumble: Yes. I need to release these balloons into the air. You know, for the kids. If I don't get these ballons into the air, I'll never earn my clown nose. I'm Stumble by the way.

Puzzle 001: Stumble's Balloons.

Pit: Okay. So I just move the right string, then the middle and then the left. There you go.

Stumble was now freed from the balloons.

Stumble: Phew! What a relief! Thank you for that.

Pit: No need to thank me, Stumble. Helping those in need is its own reward.

Stumble: Sounds like you just got into town. Always be on your toes. And feel free to come to the circus.

The group continued to look at the parade.

Luke: Look at that clown. And those balloons, and the band!

The clowns then released their balloons into the air.

Luke: Look at this place. Everyone is having such a good time.

Layton: They are and I'm looking forward to doing the same, after our investiation.

The group then heard a woman scream.

William: What was that?

Man: It's him! Run!

Man 2: Frozen by stone!

Laura: Stone?

Layton: Quickly!

They began to run toward the destionation of the scream. As they ran, the ballons on the big clown popped and it went crashing down to the ground.

Luke: Ah!

Shun: Luke!

He then grabbed Luke and rolled to the ground. The group then saw a disturbing sight, several people had been turned to stone.

Yukkles: Hey, I'm trying to escape here! Get out of the way, will ya?

Rukia: Sir, try to remain calm.

Yukkles: Calm?! Are you blind? Those people have been turned to stone.

Fabia: How is this possibe?

Amy: Guys! Up there!

The group looked up to see a man dressed all in white wearing a golden mask.

Man: One, two, three, four. Did you miss me, Monte d'Or. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! I hope you all enjoyed tonights dark miracle. Courtesy of the Masked Gentleman. Consider what you have seen tonight as a warning. Monte d'Or will soon be destroyed. Those who submit to the power of the mask may be sparred. But then again, they may not.

He then made his cane disappear and out came a pair of wings. He then took flight. Just then, several horses were heard galloping in.

Emmy: Guys!

Sanji: Emmy!

Emmy: What are you all waiting for? A written invitation?

The heroes got on the horses, except Luke. He got on a donkey.

Luke: Mine has something wrong with it.

They began riding the steeds after the Masked Gentleman.

Layton: Everyone, follow me!

Luke: Hey, wait for me!

They began chasing the man down the alley.

Masked Gentleman: Persistent, aren't we? But I may as well give them an encore.

Before they could catch him, he dropped several smokebombs. After the smoke clears, the masked man is replaced by a white sheet.

Usopp: He got away.

Layton: Yes, he had quite an advantage over us.

Emmy: I can assume that was the Masked Gentleman.

Jake: But how did he do all those tricks?

Layton: I'm about as clueless as the rest of you.

Ranma: Just who is he?


	2. The Mask of Chaos

a few days earlier...

we open to the professors office where Emmy delivers to him a letter.

Emmy: Professor, do you know omeone named Angela Ledore?

Layton: Angela? Yes, of course. Where did you hear that name?

Emmy: It was on the letter.

Layton: A letter?

Luke: Let me Porfessor.

Luke then got the letter and began to open it.

Layton: Angela? After all these years?

Luke: Here you are.

Layton the got the opened letter and began to read it.

Layton: Very strange...

Luke: WHat is it, professor?

Emmy: Professor?

Layton: The Mask of CHaos...

Angela's voice: Dearest Hershel, I trust this leter finds you well. I have read wonderful things about your work, Hershel... or rather, Professor Layton! Its difficult to believe it has been nearly 18 years. I'm sure this letter comes as quite a surprise, bit I must ask for your help. We have experienced a series of terrifying incidents here in Monte d'Or. I must be cursed by the Mask of Chaos, for it is now threatening to destroy our city. I hope you can forgive me after all these years. I don't know who else I can turn to. I cannot give you the full details now. However, if you can spare the time, I shall tell you upon your arrival. We are in desperate need of your help, Hershel. I've enclosed the address for the Ledore estate. I hope to see you soon. Angela Ledore.

Luke: The Mask of Chaos? What is that?

Emmy: Donald Rutledge wrote about it in his book, Ancient Histories. According to legend, the mask bestows great power upon whoever wears it.

Layton: Yes, the allure of omnipotence is as old as mankind itself.

Luke: So this mask is popular in archeology? And what does it mean to be cursed by it?

Layton: Angela wasn't very forthcoming in her letter.

Emmy: What is your relationship with Angela, Professor? Is she one of Professor Layton's lost loves?

Layton: Hardly. I've known Angela since my school days. Our relationship was...complicated.

Luke: Well, a true gentleman could never refuse a request to help an old friend.

Layton: I suppose you're correct. We leave for Monte d'Or in a couple of days. I need to make a phone call.

later on Jexi's ship, his phone was ringing.

Jexi: Hello? Professor. Nice to hear from you again. You need me to get the heroes together for an investigation in Monte d'Or? No problem. Do you mind if I invite a few more friends? Good. I'll see you there.

back to the present...

Jeremie: That is interesting. But it still doesn't explain how these people were turned to stone.

Link: We need to find out how long this has been going on.

Ranma: We also need to know why this Masked Gentleman is doing these awful things.

Tails: We should probably head to the Ledore estate to find out more.

They soon began their investigation. They made their way to the right of town to begin til they heard a voice.

Guy: I got bears. I got trucks, dolls, robots- everything! You want it? Guy's got it!

Chopper: What an intersting little robot? How much?

Guy: For you, nothing, if you can solve my puzzle.

Puzzle 005: Robot Factory

Chopper: Okay. Arms go in sideways, legs go in right side up, head points to the left and the torso is upside down.

He put the parts in the machine and out came a well built robot.

Guy: Nice job, deer boy. Your prize is this little mechanical wonder.

Chopper: Thanks.

They then continued down the street and arrived at the Ledore estate to see a familiar face.

Flux: Hello Hershel.

Jexi: Flux! Why are you here?

Flux: I was invited by Angela like the rest of you.

Marucho: How did you get invited?

Layton: It is understandable. He and I did grow up in the same town.

Flux: Its true. He and I come from the town of Stansbury. Now while I'm here, I promise not to harm you.

Aelita: How can we trust you after everything you tried to do to us?

Flux: I guess you can't, can you? I am just full of surprises.

They then made their way to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a white haired woman wearing a red dress.

Layton: Lovely to see you, Angela. You look lovlier than ever.

Angela: Thank you for coming Hershel and you as well Amadeus.

Flux: I'm surprised you would even ask for my help. Now shal we go inside and talk about this Mask of Chaos?

Angela: Yes. Of course. Please, come in.

They entered the estate.

Angela: I'm actually disappointed in you, Professor. The Hershel Layton I know would never neglect to introduce his friends.

The heroes then began to introduce themselves to Angela.

Angela: Your friends look interesting.

Flux: So how is Henry?

Angela: He's doing very well, thank you. You two haven't changed a bit. Aside from Hershel finally getting a haircut and you having a villainous reputation.

Layton: Yes. That. So we experienced quite an exciting event on our way into town.

Angela: Yes, the Masked Gentleman is turning the town upside down. He appeared a little more then a month ago. He transformed a group of people into horses and brought painting ot life. This madman is a menace. Please, you must stop him.

Flux: Are you sure he has the mask? Cause after all, that mask was lost... with Randall.

Luffy: Who's Randall?

Layton: Randall was our best friend. He was the one who found the mask in the first place.

Angela: You didn't tell them?

Layton: I was hoping for... Honestly, I don't know what I was hoping for, Angela.

Orihime: So what happened to Randall?

Flux: Randall found the mask, and the rest was all our fault.

Angela: You mustn't blame yourselves. Since the accident, Henry has gone into those ruins many times searching for him. Henry found the mask instead along with a great deal of treasure.

Flux: Really? Thank you for your time, but I must be going.

Flux then left the group.

Angela: He still searches for Randall time after time. I can't say I blame him. I often catch myself thinking of Randall, even after all these years.

Layton: And your pendent?

Angela: I love it so. Even though it has aged a bit. Anyway, Hershel, I'm sorry about how I treated you all these years.

Layton: I never held anything against you. It is my greatest regret that my recklessness and poor judgment cost my best friend his life. It haunts me, even to this day. I think we'll retire for the day. We'll come back to you tomorrow.

Angela: Thank you. I reserved all of you a room for you at the Dromedary. It's west of the city monument. You can't miss it.

Layton: Thank you. That was very kind of you.

They soon left the Ledore estate and decided to investigate further.

Renji: What do we do now?

Emmy: When I was investigating, I noticed one the stores selling very extravagant costumes. I think it may have to do with the gentleman.

Pit: Well let's just see.

They traveled to the west side of town nd intot he store.

M. Lapushka: How may I help you?

Fabia: We were wondering if you could answer a few questions about the Masked Gentleman.

M. Lapushka: Oh, you like styles with a classic flair? Well, there's not much to say. He appeared about a month ago. Nobody even knows who he is. He craves attention, clearly. His extravagant acts speak for themselves. If you're all on some sort of investigation, I have something that may help with your logic skills.

She then handed them a minature store.

Tails: Looks like fun. Thank you.

They left the store and proceeded toward the hotel. Outside they spotted a ringmaster and some rabbits.

Tyrone: These fluffballs are a curse upon my house.

Luke: What a cute little bunnies.

Tyrone: You would find these bunnies cute? Truly a shame. Fluffballs! Get out of my sight!

Usopp: Your getting rid of them? Why?

Tyrone: You see, a circus is like a play. Everyone plays their part.

Amy: You can't just toss them out into the streets. What if we taught them tricks they could perform for the circus?

Tyrone: You children think you can teach these fluffy rodents tricks?

Luke: Of course. I can talk to animals. They say they don't to leave their friends in the circus.

Tyrone: Okay. If you can teach these little rabbits tricks, I'll let them back into the circus. Deal?

Chopper: Deal.

The two rabbits then followed the heroes. They then went into the hotel and to their room.

Luke: Quite an eventful first day here in Monte d'Or. Do you guys really think the Mask of Chaos holds some magical power?

Layton: Can't say for certain Luke. I think it would be best to explain all of this from the beginning. When I was still in school.

meanwhile in the room next door, where the rest of the heroes stayed.

Yumi: WHat a day.

Jake: Yeah. And that guy in the mask. Just who is he?

Vector: I think the best way to know about this would be to experience the event that started it. Randall finding that mask But its not like we have a time machine.

Link: Maybe we have something similar.

Link then pulled out an ocarina.

Link: If I play a special song on this ocarina, we can go back to the past.

Jexi: Okay, but remember, do not change anything or we could accidently change the future.

Kon: Count me out. I just want some sleep.

Link: Here we go.

He played the song and the heroes minus Kon vanished from the room.

meanwhile back on Flux's ship...

Flux: I can't believe Henry found that mask. I went back to those caves too, but did I find it? No.

Damien: Big bro, why are you so obsessed with that mask.

Flux: Its not about the mask, its about who found it.

Ian: How did all of this happen anyway?

Flux: I may as well explain starting with that day. When I still lived with my father in Stansbury. You may wanna sit down cause it may take a while. And I will start in the next chapter. For now, so long.


	3. The Secret of Norwell

Flux: The first we heard of the Mask of Chaos was 18 years ago.

We open to a very peaceful town where the heroes just appeared in front of the school.

Link: Looks like we arrived okay.

Ranma: So this must be Stansbury.

Fabia: It looks so peaceful.

Tails: I wonder where Randall could be.

Usopp: Found him.

The heroes looked through a window to see three children in a fencing room. As one watched, the other two fenced against each other. As they two clashed, the kid with the red hair poked the other with his weapon and won the match. They both then took off their masks and the heroes were suprised to see who the loser was.

Aelita: Its the Professor.

Rukia: It is. I almost didn;t recognize him.

Ulrich: I guess the winner must be Randall.

Randall: I win again, Hershel. Guess that means you and Amadeus will be going with me tonight.

Flux: Randall, we've told you. We're not interested in archaeology.

Randall: Stop with the nonsense guys.

As the three classmates headed toward their next class, the heroes followed in secret.

Randall: What happened to your sense of adventure?

They soon made their way to class.

Layton: You can't be serious.

Randall: I'm very serious guys. I'm going to make archaeological history tonight! Do you have any idea what this means. It'll be the find of the century, and both of you are coming with me! So what do you say, old chums? You're in, right?

Flux: Fine. But this better be big.

Randall: This time will be different guys. You won't regret it. I swear. I've got a good feeling about this.

Flux: We've heard that one before. We don't have time to go on another of your silly expeditions.

Randall: But this is different, Amadeus. It isn't some silly adventure. I think I may be on to something huge.

Layton: Oh, really? Do tell.

Randall: Something priceless! Something indescribable! Something beyond your wildest dreams, guys.

The teacher then came intot he room.

Mr. Collins: All right, class. You've proven your legs work. Now please exercise your backsides and be seated.

Randall: Just meet me tonight. Soon our names will be in all the papers.

As soon as the class let out, the heroes continued to quietly follow them as they left the school.

Randall: Its simple, guys.

The three then heard a voice call from above. They turn and see a young Angela.

Angela: Mary! Aren't you going to need your bag for study group tonight?

Randall: Angela!

Angela: Hey! Randall! Did you get out of practice early today?

Randall: Yes. Hershel, Amadeus and I have some important things to do.

Angela: We're done! Can you three wait a minute while I get my things?

Angela then came down from the balcony and infront of the three.

Layton: She's as radiant as always.

Flux: A true rose, through and through.

Randall: And she likes the most handsome chap in town.

Flux: Too bad for you.

Randall: Yeah, right Flux.

Layton: Oh, Angela!

Angela: You don't have to take that from him, Amadeus! Is this anyway to treat one of your best friends?

Randall: Well... I suppose I could be a little nicer. But these two need to stop running away from their future in archaeology!

Angela: It doesn't look like they're running away. Perhaps they aren't interested.

Flux: At least someone gets it. I plan to make it big once I finish up school. Soon, London, no scaratch that, the universe is going to know the name Amadeus Cornelius Flux.

Layton: And how do you plan to do that exactly?

Flux: I'm not sure yet, but it will come to me.

Randall: Remember, I have something very special to show all of you. Just meet me at my house tonight.

Layton: Not again. What is it now?

Randall: The Mask of Chaos.

All of the heroes looked shocked as they heard this.

Uryuu: Did he just say the Mask of Chaos?

Layton: Why am I not surprised? Randall, what is it about this fairy tale that has captured your imagination?

Randall: Always the sceptic. That's all right. I won today's fencing match. So you guys have to do what I want to do tonight.

Flux: True. We'll meet you at your house this evening.

Randall: To the future that awaits.

Flux: We may as well play along. I'm going home to do my schoolwork. See ya later.

Flux then went down the left road as the others went to their respective homes, leaving our heroes to ponder everything that has happened so far.

Yumi: So what we know so far is that Randall found the mask and he's going to show it tonight.

Luffy: We also know that Flux's middle name is Cornelius.

Rukia: That doesn't really help us.

Luffy: I know but I thought it might be something nice to know.

later that evening, Layton and met up with Flux to head towards the Ascot residence to see what Randall had instore for them. The two soon met up with Angela and arrived at the Ascot residence. The heroes continued to watch in secret.

Flux: We better not go through the front. We don't want Mr. Ascot seeing us.

Angela: Then how do we let Randall know we're here?

Flux: I think this calls for a puzzle.

Puzzle 027: That Rings a Bell.

Flux: I have four slingshots and four pebbles. We need to alert Randall by ringing that bell. Okay, so pebble 1 to slingshot 1, pebble 4 to slingshot 2, pebble 3 to slingshot 3 and pebble 2 to slingshot 4.

They then pulled the slingshots and fired the pebbles. But pebble 4 was the only one to ring the bell. A long rope was then sent down to the three. They climbed up the rope and arrived in Randall's room.

Layton: Randall?

Angela: We're here! Now, what's the big surprise?

Randall: What took you so long?! Glaciers formed while I wated! Now let me show you something.

Randall then dug through his things and came out wearing a familiar mask.

Flux: Is that?

Randall: The Mask of Chaos!

Layton: The Mask of Chaos?

Randall: The one and only! This is what Donald Rutledge wrote about in Ancient Histories. I found it!

Flux: I can't believe its real. I always thought you were nuts. I humbly apologize. But I must know. Where did you find this?

Randall: It wasn't easy! I had to crack a devilish puzzle to get my hands on the mask.

Tails: A puzzle?

Layton: What puzzle?

Randall: Take a look at this. Behold!

He pulled down a curtain to reveal a large set of calculations.

But before the heroes could learn more, they sudden found themselves back in their hotel room.

Renji: What happened?

Link: The song ran out of time. It will take a whole day before we can use it again.

Amy: Still we have a full understanding about who found the mask. Thanks again Link. With that ocarina, you could be a traveling time machine.

Tails: A time machine? Hmm?

The heroes then slept knowing tomorrow was the day their investigation began.


	4. Battle for Monte d'Or

It was late in the morning at the camel hotel. Luke was just waking up to see everyone was gone.

Luke: Where is?

Just then, the group came in to see him awake.

Emmy: Looks like somebody needs more sleep! Don't worry. You stay here while the professor, the rest of the group and I investigate, okay?

Luke: What? You're going to leave me behind?! No! Oh, nice try, Emmy! I may be half-asleep, but you can't trick me!

Emmy: Half asleep? So, you admit it, then. Sure you don't want to stay here and take a nap?

Pit: Thanks for offering that.

Emmy: I'm talking to Luke.

Pit: Oh. On some level I knew that.

Luke: Besides, I'm okay. I can investigate too.

Layton: Before we set out, let us go through yesterday's events

Rukia: First we arrived in Monte d' Or after we got that letter from Mrs Ledore.

Aelita: Then we learned from investigation that someone calling himself the Masked Gentleman is stirring up trouble.

Amy: Last night we even saw his little "miracles". He turned people to actual stone. How he managed to do that is a mystery.

Link: This city is on edge as it is. We need to catch him.

Layton: Indeed. It is our mission to apprehend the Masked Gentleman and restore peace to Monte d' Or.

Ranma: But just who is behind the mask? That is what we must find out.

Emmy: From what I gather, the police are still fumbling for a lead.

Shun: We know so little. We should get the full story from Henry himself.

Layton: An excellent propsition. I was thinking this might be a good time to pay Henry a visit.

They soon left the building and went on to investigate the city. They soon arrived at the Ledore residence to meet with Henry.

Angela: Everyone, its good to see you again. But Henry had to go out suddenly. He asked me to show you into his study though. Right this way.

The heroes followed Angela right into the study.

Robin: What a nice study. Rows of books and not one speck of dust.

Angela: Henry is rather... fastidious about cleaning. It's what he does to relax.

Jexi: Say, there's a couple of things I wanted to ask you. Is it true Henry built Monte d'Or out of nothing? And have you seen Flux yet today?

Angela: Oh Yes. Henry is quite remarkable like that. Always has been, especially since Randall...Ah... Anyway, I have seen Flux today. He said something about setting a trap for the gentleman.

meanwhile on the rooftops...

Ian: I don't quite get this plan, partner. What are we doing again?

Flux: It's simple. I have a hunch that the gentleman will arrive here in the plaza tonight. When he arrives, you launch me out of the cannon and I grab the mask right off his face.

back at the study...

Yumi: Just out of curiosity, where were you and Henry when the mask was stolen?

Angela: I think we were both at home, but neither of us saw or heard anything. Soon after, the Masked Gentleman started playing his tricks.

Franky: Do you have any idea why he would want to ruin the town?

Jake: It could be a disgruntled gambler.

Manaphy: SOmeone who lost some property.

Kon: Maybe someone with a personal grudge.

Angela: There is one person. Alphonse Dalston.

Marucho: Dalston?

Angela: He was a friend of ours back in Stansbury. They've been rivals for years. You know how he is, Hershel.

Layton: Yes, but I do not see him stagin such a theatrical display.

Luffy: Well let's see him and get some answers.

Knuckles: And I'll give him some insurance. Where does he live?

Angela: JUst west of your hotel.

The heroes then mase their way to the west side of town where they passed a circus and then finally arrived at mansion of Alphonse Dalston. As they walk through the gates, they see a doberman guarding the place.

Chopper: Gah! He said if we don't leave he's going to attack!

Emmy: This puppy should learn some manners.

As the two glared eachother down, a voice called out.

Voice: Leave that poor lady alone.

The dog then halted and went to a large man with a moustache, Alponse Dalston.

Dalston: Hershel Layton? Is that you? I haven't seen you in years!

Layton: Hello, Dalston. It has been some time. You look well.

Dalston: What are you doing in Monte d' Or? Don't tell me you've moved here, too!

Layton: No. I am here on business. We are investigating the recent events surrounding the masked gentleman.

Dalston: Who but you all up to this? Angela? Let me guess, I'm a suspect now, right? Well, thats a load of rubbish. What do I have to gain from this. His tricks are ruining everyone's business.

Layton: I have heard there was a power struggle here. One would be willing to sacrifice a thing or two to hurt the opponent. Hypothetically speaking.

William: Yeah. Why would the Masked Gentleman send a warning of his plans to you and Henry specifically?

Dalston: If anyone had a hand in it, it would be Angela. You weren'tt the only one she held a grudge against. Henry encouraged Randall to go. Now he's married to Angela. Think about it.

Layton: Come on Dalston. That is highly unlikely.

Dalston: Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't tell you so. Tell you what, have a little chat with the mayor. He'll set you straight. You'll find him at the police station. He's even put together a special task force to get the gentleman. Even got two inspectors from Scotland Yard.

Layton: Very well. Thank you, Dalston.

They soon left the mansion and headed for the police station to meet with the mayor.

Policeman: How may I help you people?

Laura: We're here to see the mayor. We heard that he has assembled a task force to investigate the Masked Gentleman.

Policeman: Civilians need the mayor's permission to talk to the task force. o get that permission, you need to see the mayor. Which is what you just asked for. Ahem. I'll see if I can find him.

The policeman then left and came back with the mayor.

Billson: Mayor Billson, mayor of Monte d' Or. It's my pleasure to welcome you all to our fair city.

Layton: I am Hershel Layton. I am a friend of Angela Ledore and am here to see the task force. Me and my friends are here investigating the Masked entleman.

Billson: Invesigation?Fancy that. Well, we need all the help we can get. Go right on in. Our detectives from Scotland Yard and our chief of police aren't getting along. Our strategy meeting is about to begin. Go right on in.

They walk into the conference room to see a familiar inspector fiddling with a film projector.

Grosky: Why if it isn't Layton and Emmy. You hero friend and the little chap.

Luke: Little chap? I'm Luke Triton. Apprentice to Prfessor Layton.

Usopp: Of course... Inspector Grosky. We should have known it was you.

Emmy: How did you get in here with all the competent police officers?

Grosky: How rude. Saying stuff like that is going to hurt my feelings. Guess I'll have to turn to my arrest record at Scotland Yard to cheer me up. Hahaha!

Uryuu: And how many of those arrests came with the professor's help? About half?

Grosky: That sounds about right. Nice to see you too.

Then another inspector came up to them.

Bloom: Professor Layton and the Dimensional Heroes, I presume. Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom. Senior detective at Scotland Yard.

Layton: That's quite the title. Hershel Layton at your service.

Luke: This must be a really big case to call in Scotland Yard's finest.

Ulrich: I wonder how the local police fell about bring in some external help.

Then the chief of police came in.

Sheffield: How did all these people get into my briefing room? Who are these civilians? Where's my tea?

Bloom: Chief Inspector Sheffield, may I introduce Professor Hershel Layton. Scotland Yard has solved many difficult cases with his assistance. I assure you, any help he can offer will be invaluable to us.

Sheffield: All right then. Just make sure he doesn't get in the way. Now if we're done with the pleasantries, I'd like to get on with solving this case.

Sheffield then walked up to the front of the room.

Sheffield: Let's not drag this out longer then we need to. So take a seat and sit in it.

Everyone in the room then took a seat.

Sheffield: Bloom! The floor's all yours.

Bloom: Very well. Please. If you would give me your attention then perhaps I could help you apprehend the Masked Gentleman. Since you have proven yourselves to be astoundingly ineffective thus far. We have brought in some extra brainpower to see through these malicious tricks.

The film projector then started up.

Bloom: This masked buffoon has made four appearances. We will now dissect each one carefully. By demystifying the Masked Gentleman's crimes, we aim to learn his methods and use that knowledge to track him down.I will now summarize the witness statements ans presentsome relevant evidence. The incident occured at night. The nightly parade was in full swing. As the parade approached a bend in the road near the shopping district, the Masked Gentleman appeared.

Fabia: And the area was filled with tourists.

Bloom: Just as the Masked Gentleman planned. A flash lit up the sky, and the crowd looked up to see the Gentleman stood high above them on a ledge. He snapped his fingers and the light intensified, blinding the onlookers. When the light subsided, it appeared that some of the people had been turned into horses. Those people vanished leaving only their belongings.

Layton: Does the parade start at the same time every night?

Bloom: I suppose. It always starts when the sun goes down.

Layton: Were you able to confirm the identities of the people turned to horses?

Bloom: No. There was no information whatsoever.

Jeremie: There's a key element necessary for the Masked Gentleman's trick to work. It was already dark at the start of the parade, so it would be easy to miss things even before the blinding light. It's easy to trick someone with bright lights when its dark all around.

Aelita: And there is a reason the witnesses couldn't have seen the tourists transform. When the horses appeared, the people's eyes must have been closed.

Bloom: Right. At night, their eyes would have been extremely sensitive to bright light. They couldn't have seen anything.

Tails: In other words, the Masked Gentleman temporarily blinded onlookers to cover up the trick. Our so called tourists swiftly left, and horses were set loose in the street. Which leaves just one thing left to explain. Where the horses were hidden.

Vector: The alleys. Someone could hide horses in those and release them all at once.

Bloom: It would seem you all have it all worked out. Would you all care to elaborate?

Layton: Certainly. First, it seems that the key to this miracle is in its location. The shopping district is full of little alleys, and that particular area is isolated by a bend in the road. Everyone was so absorbed in the parade, they paid no attention to the dark alleys. A bright light appeared and the horses were released all at once. At the same time, people disguised as tourists dropped some props and went to hide in the alleys.

Bloom: Very good. Now lets move on to the next one.

Sheffield: I'll take the next one. Let's see what you heroes can make of this. Not a lot to go on. THe short of it is some characters ppped out of paintings at the art gallert and ran riot in town. The witnesses reported seeing people dressed in strange clothing chargig around and breaking things. And when the sun went down, they disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

Robin: Did anyone see them walk out of the paintings?

Sheffield: No. The gallery had already closed then.

Robin: When why did anyone suppose that they came out of the paintings?

Sheffield: Apparently, they looked just like some characters in famous paintings, down to the finest detail. And when we checked the gallery, we saw the paintings were empty. The only thing left was the background.

Robin: Interesting. The key to this trick must lie in the paintings themselves. Allow me to ask you some questions Were the paintings from which the people disappered from a common source?

Sheffield: It was a collection of replicas and the donor wanted to remain anonymous. All the paintings we're investigating came from the same collection.

Robin: That can't be a coincidence. Whoever donated these paintings was an accomplice.

Sheffield: Indeed. But no one knows who the mysterious donor is.

Robin: And were the paintings in the collection strangely pakaged?

Sheffield: Now that you mention it, the curator did say the paintings were vacuum-sealed. He said this was usually reserved for rare items. The portraits were sealed when they arrived, and the frames came in thick, metal cases.

Robin: There must have been specific display instructions. Did the display instructions specify when to display them?

Sheffield: The crates arrived in the morning, but the instructions from the donor said to display them precisely at noon.

Robin: And there's your trick. The illusion was created by vanishing paint. Its a special paint that dissolves when exposed to air.

Seffield: Of course! With paint like that, you could make anything disappear from a painting.

Robin: Correct. Naturally, it would take some time for the paint to turn transparent, so timing must be precise. The seals were removed so that the paint disappearing would coincide with the appearance of the rioters. The Masked Gentleman had these rioters dress up exactly like the individuals in the portraits.

Sheffield: This is either utter genious or pure hogwash. I'll let Grosky have the next one.

Marucho: And I'll take this one.

Grosky: All right. Here's another of the crook's miracles for you to ponder. Even you'll find this one hard to explain. This began Sunday morning. That morning, 13 citizens recieved an ominous letter. Naturally, it came from our dastardly villain, the Masked Gentleman."Estemmed citizen, I cordially invite you to a special afternoon showing you my latest miracle. Come to the gallery plaza at 1 pm shap. I must insist you attend-unless you wish to forfeit your life, that is." He also advertised the event in the papers:"Miracle en Rouge- a modern piece by the Masked Gentleman."

Marucho: And the townspeople came?

Grosky: Townspeople and tourists alike! The crowd was enormous, apparently!

Letter: Citizens of Monte d' Or, welcome! I am the Masked Gentleman, your host for today's events. Also with us this afternoon are 13 very special guests, here at my personal behest.

Grosky: His voice was heard but no one know's where it came from. Then, just before 1 pm, the canvas fell reveal a stage with the 13 invitees standing on it and just when the clock struck 1, boom! The 13 people on the stage all burst into flames. The flames grew into an inferno, then, poof. Gone. Along with the people on the stage. The only explanation is that they burnt to ash and blew away.

Marucho: That's not a miracle, that's public execution.

Grosky: It wasn't an execution. They were all found at their homes later on with not so much as a scratch. We know its impossible, but that's what happened.

Marucho: Are the investigating officers here?

Policeman: Yessir. I took statements from all 13 individuals.

Marucho: Now let me ask some questions. The Masked Gentleman hand-picked his victims. Were they friends with each other?

Policeman: Not exactly. It turns out they all belong to the same squash club.

Grosky: This is news to me. Tell more about this club.

Policeman: Not much to say. Its pretty popular.

Marucho: We may have a lead. Now I have another question. Did any of the witnesses see the victims go on the stage?

Policeman: No one saw then leave or enter the tent to the stage.

Marucho: So they got on stage without anyone seeing them. We're getting closer. Now one final question. Were they wearing other clothes later on?

Policeman: Is it important?

Marucho: It could be. Could you check for me?

Policeman: Of course. I'll look into it right away.

5 seconds later...

Policeman: How did you guess? All their outfits changed. All the invitees were all wearing something else when we found them.

Grosky: I got it. Their clothes burnt up and ran home naked.

Marucho: I don't think so. In fact, I don't believe any of the 13 left their homes.

Grosky: But hundreds of people saw them on stage.

Marucho: Let me explain. We know that the Masked Gentleman sent instructions to 13 people, asking them to come to the plaza. But the wholse town was sure to attend thanks to the advertisement. He had his pick of victims. I believe they recieved two letters. The first was shown to the police and the second held the true instructions. The 13 were asked to stay away from the plaza. Those people on the stage were really just expertly crafted mannequins. They even wore clothing that belonged to those they resembled, clothing stolen in advance.

Policeman: Some of them did say they were victims of theft recently.

Marucho: While the 13 were safely at home, the Masked Gentleman burned their likenesses before the horrified crowd.

Policeman: You were right. I found a second latter in one of the unsorted evidence bags.

Marucho: ANd there we have it.

Bloom: Excellent work heroes. Now we just need to solve the petrification incident. We can do that on our own. However, thanks to an unlikely helper, we know where he will arrive next. You know him very well, Jexi the Hunter.

Jexi: Flux? Where is the Gentleman going?

Bloom: Flux predicts that the gentleman will arrive at the area in front of the art museum. Meet us there this evening.

Later that evening, our heroes await for the gentleman to appear. They then see a familiar face.

Layton: Angela, I didn't expect to see you here.

Angela: I had to come, Hershel. I'm worried about the town. We also recieved a letter saying me and Henry had to come. But why are all these tourists here? Don't they know they're in danger?

Layton: Curiousity tends to be stringer than fear.

Manaphy: Guys! Up there!

Everyone then looks up to see the Gentleman walking in mid air.

Masked Gentleman: 5,6,7,8, No one can escape their fate!

Luke: He's walking on thin air.

Emmy: How is this possible?

Dalston: What in the world?! It can't be?

Angela: Is this some type of magic?

Masked Gentleman: Ladies and gentleman. Your eyes do not decieve you! Leave the deception to your local leaders. Time to wake up, Monte d' Or.

Meanwhile on the rooftops...

Ian: Partner, he's here.

Flux: I'm ready. Fire the cannon.

The cannon the fired Flux towards the gentleman. Flux flew through the air ready to take the mask, but the gentleman dodged it.

Flux: Drat. And I was so close.

Flux then flew through a glue factory, then a confetti factory and finally hanging by his shirt at a party.

Flux: Looks like I landed in some girls Quincenera. Never been to one of these.

mother: Time to whack the pinata kids.

Kids: Yeah!

They then rushed for Flux and began to hit him with baseball bats.

Flux: Ow, ow, ow! THis is gonna hurt tomorrow.

back in the plaza...

Masked Gentleman: Now that the distraction is gone, on to the miracle. Now get enlightened.

He then snapped his fingers and one by one people began to float up into the air and vanish.

Masked Gentleman: I hope you've enjoyed tonight's miracle. I strive to please. Monte d'Or is not long for this world. Those who prosper by the mask must also wither by it. I do hope you'll be at my next show tomorrow. Stop by Pumpkin Park, if you have the time.

Yumi: Pumpkin Park? That's the amusement park here, right?

Layton: I believe so. And with that we have advance warning of the Masked Gentleman's next move.

Masked Gentleman: And look, its the beautiful wife of the richest man in town! Say hello to Mrs Angea Ledore. Mrs Ledore, please grace us with your presence tomorrow. I suppose you can bring Mr Ledore if you must.

Angela: How does he know me?

Masked Gentleman: And don't foret to tell the tourists that the town is cursed. Those who stay jeopadise their lives. But those who leave risk missing the greatest show ever! My curse can be lifted if someone brings forth something to oppose my power... Perhaps another mask? But the mask of order is another tale of woe, isn't it? Until we meet again

The gentleman then left without another word.

Angela: Mask of Order?

Odd: Must be some sort of counter for the Mask of Chaos. Maybe if we get it, we can stop the Masked Gentleman.

Angela: What do you think Heshel? Can this other mask stop all this?

Dalston: What do you think, Layton?

Just then, police began to surround our heroes.

Dalston: Just what is going on?

Sheffield: Alphonse Dalston! You are suspected of crimes against the city of Monte d'Or. We'd like you to come with us.

Dalston: You can't do this Sheffield. I have my rights.

Just then a man in a suit appeared behind the police.

Layton: Henry.

Dalston: Henry, I knew it was you. You set me up with this stupid letter just to get me out here. You coward!

Henry: As long as I live, this city will not be harmed. The rest is irrelevant.

Grosky: I'm not letting that masked miscreant get away. FOR THE YARD!

Grosky then dashed to catch up to the gentleman.

Policeman: Shouldn't we go after the Masked Gentleman?

Sheffield: Grosky can handle it. Besides, we still have the real mastermind here. No enough playing around, Dalston. I know you're behind this.

Dalston: Rubbish! Layton, back me up here!

Layton: Chief Inspector, if I may? The evidence we have at this point suggests that-

Sheffield: Enough, Layton! You're too close to this. Its clouding your judgement. The truth is that Dalston is in love with Mrs ledore. Has been for years. That's why he's trying to bring down Henry.

Manaphy: But he's innocent.

Sheffield: Enough of this. He is coming to headquarters, end of story.

Dalston: Fine. I'll go. I have nothing to hide. Let me just say one thing to Henry. Henry, you set me up. I'll get you back for this. You sent Randall into those ruins 18 years ago and I will make sure you fry for this. Angela doesn't love you, she sabotaging your town.

Sheffield: Enough. Let's go.

The police and Dalston then left and Angela left with Henry.

Later we see the heroes back in their hotel rooms.

Aelita: We all know Dalston is innocent. The real perpetraitor is still out there. Hopefully we find him or her in time. Now we must go back into the past. Link, ready to play?

Link: Of course.

Link then played a song of time and the heroes went back in time.

meanwhile

Flux: ugh. I never want to be a pinata. Now to go on with the rest of the story.

Ian: You sure?

Flux: You need to hear it. To Randall, it was just the first step on his road to renown. Yet following that road changed our lives forever...


	5. Angela's Tears

We arrive to see our heroes gazing upon where they had left off the last time.

Layton: Wha?

Angela: What is all this?

Randall: That, my friends, is the hidden message of Norwell!

Flux: That is the hidden message? I always thought it was a myth.

Randall: Please, allow me to elaborate. I have at long last cracked the riddle concealed in the Norwell wall.

Angela: You solved a riddle that no one has ever managed to solve? Really?

Randall: I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner. I just wanted to see the looks on your faces as I unveiled everything at once. Norwell was a hot topic when it was first discovered, but since then its become a mere tourist attraction. Stansbury could have just faded into obscurity without anyone noticing. But not now, not with this!

Flux: You mean because you decipered this message? I highly doubt it. Norwell is just a giant and ancient wall sitting on the outskirts of Starsbury. It was found by accident 30 years ago while they were clearing the forest to make room for new houses. Sure when it was discovered, experts flooded in to decipher it but that's just it. No one has succeeded. How can we be sure you are not just trying to mess with us.

Randall: How about I just show you. Follow me to the wall then.

Flux: Well, I have nothing better to do so why not. I just can't wait to see you fail.

The four then left Randall's house and the heroes secretly followed to keep up.

Pit: You think the secret of the mask may be at the Norwell wall?

Jexi: Hard to say, but we may as well check.

As they made their way to the forest, they soon discovered that the gate was locked.

Flux: Locked gate, huh? No problem. My genius can crack this in no time.

Puzzle no. 061: Padlocked Gate

Flux: A nine digit box where all the digits add up to six. No problem. First row. 2, 1 and 3. Second row. 3, 2 and 1. Last row. 1,3 and finally 2 and opened.

After placing the last number, the gate opened up.

Flux: Puzzle solved.

Randall: Nice work. The Norwell wall is just up ahead. Shall we go then.

Angela: Its pretty dark. Are you sure we should be going into the forest at this time of night?

Randall: Its fine. We just follow the path the tourists take. Now come on.

The four soon made their way up to the wall and all of its glory.

Randall: There it is.

Layton: The wall of Norwell.

Angela: What does it all mean, Randall?

Randall: Well, I haven't worked it all out yet, but I have deciphered some of the glyps and I'm certain that this wall is one big map. Have a look guys. Tell me you see it.

Flux: A map to where exactly?

Randall: That's the question, isn't it? But the greater question is, do you both like puzzles?

Puzzle no 064: Norwell's Secret

Randall then drew symbols on some paper scraps and laid them out in front of the two. They then deciphered it into a picture of the Big Dipper.

Flux: The Big Dipper? And its pointing north? What could it possibly mean?

Randall: It means that the answer to the mystery is where the glyph is pointing. And I also discovered something else. This mask is also a key. A key that will guide us to the treasure of the ancients. You see, this mask belonged to a very advanced civilization They possessed technology and knowledge far greater than our own. They were known as the Azran. And what they have left behind is hidden in the Chamber of Akbadain. Hershel, Amadeus. Come with me to Akbadain.

Angela: No! You can't! Its too dangerous! I won't let you go, Randall.

Flux: No worries Angela. I'm going to hire an expedition team to help us.

meanwhile in the bushes...

Jexi: Or an exploration team.

Odd: Jexi? What are you thinking?

Jexi: We get hired by Flux and follow them into the chamber and learn the secret.

Zoro: You sure that's a wise move?

Jexi: Its our only way to learn what happened. I'll speak with him after they leave.

Randall: And just how do you plan to stop me?

Angela then grabbed the mask and ran. The others then followed til they reached the tree on the hill. As Randall was about to take the mask, he saw Angela crying.

Randall: There now. No need to cry. Everything will be fine. Just trust me.

Angela: You sound just like my brother before he left. He never came back.

Hershel and Amadeus looked serious and walked over to Angela.

Flux: Angela, no matter how hard you try to stop us, we are still going. But me and Hershel will make sure Randall comes back.

Layton: We promise.

then Henry arrived.

Henry: They are correct, Miss Angela. Master Randall will return. I know it and so do they.

Angela then began to dry her tears.

Angela: All right.

Randall: This will be our last trip to the ruins. After this, I'll stop for good.

Angela: I'll be here waiting for you. Just don't do anything dangerous.

Pretty soon they were all smiling. They soon split off. Henry had escorted Angela home, Flux went on home and met with Jexi who offered the heroes services. He quickly accepted the offer. And Hershel and Randall went back to the mansion and made sure they had all of the supplies they needed. After that the heroes returned to the present.

back in the present...

Flux: So Jexi time traveled to see what unfolded. I hope he's ready for whats to come. If we had stopped Randall that night, he would still be with us now. If only we had listened to Angela. I'll finish my past story tomorrow after the investigation.


	6. Miracles Unmasked

The next morning, the group awoke to discuss the investigations for the day.

Jexi: Okay. All we know so far is that today's miracle will take place in Pumpkin Park.

Pit: THat place sounds like fun.

Link: But innocent people could be in danger.

Luke: You know, I think today may be the day we catch the masked gentleman and foil his plans.

Layton: But first, we need to clear up that issue with Dalston, as well. I am certain he is innocent of this crime.

Jake: So let's just head to city hall and clear his name.

The heroes soon arrived at city hall to meet with the mayor.

Billson: Hello, everyone. Well! Who'd have thought the mastermind would be one of our most upright citizens? Funny old world.

Orihime: THat's actually why we came here. We think Dalston is innocent. But we would like to speak with the chief.

Billson: He's in the other room getting ready to question Dalston. Go right on in.

They then entered the debriefing room to speak with the police.

Grosky: Hello, my friends. I haven't been able to wring a confession from this Dalston chap...Are you sure he's our man?

Uryuu: Alphonse Dalston is innocent, Inspector. The Masked Gentleman will appear tonight, just as he said he would. Dalston has too much invested in Monte d'Or. It doesn't make sense!

Laura: Pumpkin Park is the next target. Unless something is done to prevent it, there will be another incident tonight.

Grosky: Not on my watch!

Tails: We need to talk with the chief inspector. He believes he has already caught the culprit and has already put the patrol officers back on their regular schedule.

Grosky: Then get in here. They are about to start the debriefing.

Bloom: Professor Layton, glad you could make it. We were about to continue the interrogation.

Layton: May we sit in?

Bloom: Please do. The more sets of eyes we have on our suspect, the better our chances of catching him if he's hiding something.

Sheffield: All right, let's make this quick. Why'd you do it?

Dalston: Shouldn't you be looking for clues or something instead of harassing me?

Sheffield: The old "I'm innocent" routine, eh? Cut the act already. We know you used a horse-drawn cart in the statues trick. A racing chariot, to be precise. We found tracks all over the scene. So what was it for? Your getaway? Your accomplices? What was it? Tell us what you did and who helped and the judge might go easy on you.

Dalston: I didn't do anything! I have no idea what you're talking about!

Sheffield: We know you have a chariot and we found tracks from a chariot plastered all over the scene.

Dalston: I do have a chariot, but it's not the only one in town. You should talk to the guy who runs the racecourse. Besides, my business depends on tourists.

Sheffield: We've talked to him already and he said he hasn't noticed a single chariot missing. THose things aren't cheap and no one else has a private chariot. And your motive is jealousy against Henry Ledore.

Layton: Detective Bloom, can we really say with such certainty that the tricks incriminate Dalston?

Bloom: Well the fact is that the tracks belonged to a chariot and it was used to deposit some deceptively lifelike statues. While the crowd was distracted, the accomplices placed the stone statues all around town and then they would start screaming about people turning to stone.

Layton: Which would trigger panic. The crowd forgets about the first distraction and tries to flee. And as they flee, they see several statues which intensifies their fear.

Bloom: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Zoro: Wait a minute. We never saw any chariots that night.

Renji: There was a place they could hide them. The balloon. Remember when the balloon fell from the sky? We weren't watching it the whole time.

Nami: It was carried by balloons as a balace to keep it afloat. When the balloons burst, the clown came crashing down and the statues could be removed in secret.

Bloom: And those props aren't cheap. Dlaston has the motive and the means. I think he's our man. I doubt we'll see the Masked Gentleman again now that we have Dalston in custody. From where I'm standing, this case is closed.

Ulrich: And if he does appear?

Bloom: THen we would have to rethink things and let Dalston go free as a bird.

Aelita: There are also a few things we would like to go into. So a quick one over at the racetrack was needed to shed some light on the mystery?

Bloom: Of course.

Yumi: Looks like we're going to the track.

The heroes then left city halll and headed for the race track.

William: Remember guys? We're here on business. Now just stay together and we can... Hey! Where's Franky, Vector, Odd and Kon.

They then saw the four at a wagering window.

Franky: Yeah. Give us fifty bucks on number 3.

They then saw the group glaring at them.

Franky: And where can we find the chariots? (Fake sobbing) Give us the ticket.

The group then headed into the stadium.

Vector: We can't lose!

Kon: Look at the name of the horse we bet on.

Nami: "He's the quickest?" That doesn't mean he'll win.

Announcer: And they're off with He's the Quickest taking the lead.

Franky: How do you want your money? In cents or paper?

Announcer: And we're in the finishing stretch and Number 3 He's the Quickest wins it all.

The crowd then groaned with disappointment.

Man: There goes my yacth.

Jeremie: He must have lost his bet.

Odd: And we just won ourselves 1000 dollars.

The group then headed down to the place where the chariots are stored.

Usopp: I can see why someone would use one of these. They look sturdy enough for lugging a heavy load. And these bolts can be removed to transport the chariot when disassembled. They could then reassemble them when they need to be used. And from the look of things, they can only be taken out for maintenance or repair. We need to see the owner of these.

Robin: Looks like we get to meet with Mr. Ledore after all.

They then backtracked to the Ledore mansion where they met with Angela.

Layton: Angela, we are here to se Henry. Is he in?

Angela: He just came home a while ago. I'll go get him.

The heroes then sat down in the parlor while Henry brought in some tea.

Henry: I assume you still take your tea with milk, Hershel?

Layton: Why you, Henry.

Henry: You're very welcome. I would never ask a servant to wait on an old acquaintance. You may find that a bit strange, but I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable.

Layton: Why, not at all. I must say, Hnery. The success and fame you've achieved here in town is quite astounding.

Henry: I wouldn't call myself successful. Just very lucky. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?

Layton: I was hoping you could answer some questions. You own the Monte d'Or racecourse, correct?

Henry: Yes, why?

Emmy: There's evidence to suggest one of your chariots was used in the petrification incident the other day.

Henry: Those chariots cannot be taken out without my permission. Each one has a serial number that is logged if it is ever removed.

Fabia: But the converse is also true.

Henry: What are all of you implying?

Dan: That there was a chariot out that night, with your permission. It was removed to be fixed and returned yeterday to the track. Track from that chariot match a set of tracks found at the scene of the crime.

Henry: That's unsettling.

Shun: There's more. There are grounds to believe that you were involved with the levitation act. When the Masked Gentleman appeared to be walking on air, he was really walking on a wire stretched across the plaza. There was also a large black cloth found near the art gallery. The gentleman used devices to lift his accomplices into the air and used this black cloth to conceal them to make it look like they vanished into the sky.

Layton: But these events would require a bit of financing. And you and Dalston are on a very short list of suspects.

Henry: While I am at no position to argue, I must point out that if the city collapses, I am ruined.

Layton: So I've heard. However, the more the Masked Gentleman appears, the busier the town seems to become. As I am aware, the number of spectators increase with each miracle.

Henry: Are you implying that I hired the gentleman to boost tourism?

Marucho: Possibly.

Henry: My wife apparently trusts all of you enough to have summoned you here. But 18 years ago, you and Amadeus left Randall for dead and ran off to London. I don't trust you. You betrayed the memory of your friend and now you have the nerve to make these ludicrous accusations in my own home? I explored every inch of that ancient deathtrap with nothing but Randall's notes as a guide. Out of loyalty to him. You all have no right to be here. You dishonor his name. Leave now! We have nothing more to discuss.

Layton: Very well. We will leave. But please hear me out about one thing. It concerns the future of your city. Alphonse Dalston is innocent and the Masked Gentleman will appear again in Pumpkin Park tonight. If you tell the truth, then we hope to see you tonight.

The heroes then left the mansion.

Later that evening in Pumpkin Park, the heroes were stunned with the scenery of the park. THey then enjoyed the rides.

Layton: You might want to hang on to your hat.

As he and Luke rode down the coaster, Luke screamed the whole way. After the ride was finished they got off.

Grosky: Show me where that masked rapscallion is! I'm ready to have at him.

Chopper: Is any other policeman coming?

Grosky: Sheffield gave half the force the night off and the rest are patrolling the city centre.

Emmy: Sheffield may claim to protect the ity but his overconfidence is really putting people in danger.

Grosky: I know. But good news is that I already found a clue. I spotted a poster that says, "A new spin on the miraculous."

Pit: So we check the spinning cups then.

Grosky: I will go search for that criminal. FOR THE YARD!

He then dashed off in search of the gentleman. The group then investigated the cups to find a card.

Pit: When I looked the cups over, I found this card underneath a seat. It says he'll be at the power station of the park.

As they arrived to it, they saw both Angela and Henry waiting.

Layton: You came after all.

Henry: Yes. Sorry for my behavior earlier. My responsibility is to my city.

The group then went inside the station to see it empty. Then a familiar voice was heard.

Masked Gentleman: Welcome my esteemed guests. You all have the best seats in the house.

Henry: Stop threatening my city!

Masked Gentleman: Ah made this city as a monument to your swollem ego. I can't wait to see your face when it is all gone..

The gentleman then ran with everyone following. When they reached the main park, they had noticed that everything was gone.

Luffy: This place was filled with people a minute ago. Where is everybody?

Masked Gentleman: Congratulations! You're now part of an exclusive club: fair visitors who still exist.

Henry: WHy are you doing this?

Masked Gentleman: I'm doing this to show you what it means to lose everything.

He then grabbed Angela and ran back into the tower.

Henry: Angela!

Ranma: Henry, wait!

The heroes then ran in after Henry.

Henry: Angela!

Angela: I'm all right.

Masked Gentleman: That was a little appetizer before the banquet. I hope to see you all tomorrow night at the Renion Inn. And don't miss it, because it will be my last and greatest miracle of my illustrious career!

And with that he vanished.

Marucho: We have our location for tomorrow night. Let's come up with a plan for tomorrow.

As they left the tower, they saw that the patrends of the park have returned.

Luke: This place was a ghost town minutes ago. How is this possible?

Jexi: We can ponder this back at the hotel.

back at the hotel...

Aelita: Okay, guys. Are you all ready?

Chad: We're ready.

Link: Then let's begin.

Link then played the song and they were sent into the past.

meanwhile in an unknown location...

Masked Gentleman: He will pay for ruining my life.

Flux: Just who will pay?

Masked Gentleman: Well, well. The infamous criminal, Amadeus Flux.

Flux: Save the flattery for another time. I just want to kill you so I can collect my reward.

Masked Gentleman: Kill me? Would you really kill an old friend?

Flux: What are you talking about?

Masked Gentleman: You will be one of the first to learn about my secret.

Flux was stunned when he saw the gentleman remove his mask.

Flux: No way.


	7. The Ghosts of Akbadain

The heroes quickly arrived just before Layton, Randall and Flux could head off to the ruins. They were saying their goodbyes to Angela and Henry. Randall then left with Angela a small coin as a symbol that he will return. The group then set off for their destination: The Ruins of Akbadain.

As they traveled they grew closer to the ruins. Pretty soon they arrived on a hill in the desert.

Flux: You really think its here, Randall.

Randall: Without a doubt.

They then looked down to see the entrance alog with several rock spires down below.

Layton: How are we suppose to get down there? You promised Angela you wouldn't do anything dangerous.

Randall: I know what I said, Hershel. What about "No risk, no glory?" This is the chance of a lifetime and we must seize this opportunity while we have it! This is our big chance.

Layton: All right, Randall. I'm in.

Flux: So am I.

Soon the entire group arrived at the ruins entrance.

Randall: Here we are! The Akbadain ruins. The Mask of Chaos led us here to unearth the ancestral treasures hidden within.

Jexi: This place is pretty huge. We better stay together.

Randall: Hershel, I have something for you.

Randall then handed Hershel a shovel.

Hershel: A shovel?

Randall: Use it to dig up artifacts and traps.

Flux: That might actually be useful.

As they approached the next room, they came across two robotic mummies.

Dan: Mechanical mummies?

Robin: They must be the ruins guardians. We better keep our distance.

The group then skillfully avoided the mummies and made it to the second floor of the ruins.

Odd: How deep do these ruins go?

Luffy: We'll just have to keep going til we reach the end.

They continued through the floor til they reached another mummy chamber.

Renji: More mummies?

Jexi: Wait, I see a boulder. Dan, Ranma! Help me move it.

The three then grabbed the boulder and pushed it and it completely destroyed the three mummies before them.

Jexi: Easy solution. Now let's keep going.

Chad: Don't get too cocky. We've only just begun.

As they continued down, they soon dug up something.

Ranma: A puzzle. We need a mallet for this one.

Amy: Or my Piko Piko Hammer! Leave this one to me.

Puzzle No. 091: Totem Tumbler.

Amy: Okay, I can only use my hammer once. Where to hit?

She then noticed that part of the platform was cracked.

Amy: What if? Ha!

She hit the cracked area which crumbled and allowed the totems to form the right positions.

Amy: I did it!

The group then continued onward through the ruins til they had reached another mummy chamber.

Ichigo: Time to unravel these mummies!

The group quickly defeated the mummies and pressed onward. As they traveled, they had reached a large chamber

Usopp: This is a pretty big room. But why would it be so empty.

Then the heroes realized something.

Uryuu: It's a trap!

All of a sudden, several of the walls opened up to show mummies holding dual swords while on spinning tops. One them then moved in to try and attack our heroes, but they got out of the way just in time. Randall, Hershel and Flux quickly grabbed swords from the remains of explorers before them. They began to attack the mummies in hopes of escape. As they fought back, the sword Randall was using broke when it was lodged into a mummy.

Randall: Not good.

He quickly dodged the attacking mummy. As Hershel and Flux watched, they noticed something strange.

Flux: They only seem to move along the groves in the floor. Let's do a little rearrangement.

Layton: Right!

Puzzle No. 093: Hershel and Flux vs Mummies

The two the began rearranging the groves on the floor so that the mummies would fall into the chasm.

Chopper: Take that you evil mummies.

Layton: Should have thought of that sooner.

Our heroes then continued down deeper into the caves til they approached a large room with tree roots, stones a river and waterfalls. The heroes made it across and waited for the three friends to get there. But as Hershel got on to the next stone and got off it, the stone collapsed and caused a whole chain reaction. After the platforms had falled into the chasm below, Hershel and Flux made it across as Randall held onto the edge for his life. Before he could fall, Hershel grabbed his hand and Flux grabbed onto Hershel.

Flux: Randall, we can't hold on much longer. Drop the mask!

Randall tried to climb up but it ultimately failed.

Layton: Randall, I can't hold on.

Randall: I was so close. I'm sorry, Hershel, Amadeus. I let you both down. Tell Angela I'm sorry. Take the mask. Solve the mystery.

Before he could give the mask to them, Hershel's grip failed and Randall fell into the chasm with the mask.

All: Randall!

The group soon solved the puzzle and found the treasure in the last chamber.

Layton: Randall, you gave your life for this. But waas it worth it?

Flux: Jewelry, trinkets. They should all be yours. Let's go, Hershel. We have a long trip bck.

The two then left with tears in their eyes as the heroes stayed behind.

Jexi: I never knew Flux had experienced such a loss.

Chopper: Guys! I found something you'll wanna see!

The heroes then came to Chopper to see some strange writing on the wall.

Jexi: Let me have a look at that.

Jexi then began to read the writing.

Jexi: In the future, there will be a great threat to the worlds. A reat dragon will rise up and try to rule these defenseless world. Our only hope will be with the fifteen heroes and the colorful hunter. And that's it. It just ends.

Manaphy: Fifteen heroes?

Link: We can ponder that back in the present. Let's go.

The heroe soon returned to the present without another word. The last thing that was shown was Randall's grave with a coin on top.


	8. The Reunion Inn

The next morning, the heroes awoke and joined the professor ready to wrap up the case of the Masked Gentleman.

Yumi: Do you think anyone noticed that the gentleman appeared last night?

Emmy: Probably not. The people in Pumpkin Park didn't even notice they had disappeared.

Jexi: Very strange. I think we should investigate Pumpkin Park again to see if we can find anything.

The group then headed off to Pumpkin Park and arrived at the tower.

Aelita: Everything seems to be the same as last night.

Layton: So it seems. I have a theory but I need Manaphy.

Manaphy: Yes?

Layton: I would like you to stand by the ferris wheel while we go in.

Manaphy: Got it.

Jexi: And take a communicator with you. I'll check in with you in a few minutes.

Manaphy: On it.

As Manaphy went to the ferris wheel the rest of the heroes entered the tower. When the heroes finally came out, they arrived at an empty park.

Luffy: He made everyone disappear again.

Jexi: Manaphy, do you read?

Manaphy: I read you loud and clear.

Jexi: Are you next to the ferris wheel?

Manaphy: Yes I am. Just like you asked.

Layton: It seems my theory was correct. Its pretty clever. While the Masked Gentleman had our attention, he secretly rotated the floor leading us to the replica park.

Uryuu: That's actually pretty clever. Who would ever suspect a replica park behind the real one.

Link: So what do we do next?

Jexi: We should speak with Henry about all of this. Back to the Ledores'!

The group then headed back to the Ledores' to see a familiar face.

Flux: Hello, heroes.

Jexi: Flux? Why are you here?

Flux: I'm here to help you solve this case, of course.

Ranma: Your joking, right?

Flux: Not this time. I really want to stop the gentleman before this gets out of hand. For once, I'm not trying to kill you. This is a temporary truce til we stop the gentleman.

Orihime: Jexi, we don't like him as much as you do but for once he's actually trying to help us. Its obvious he has something against the gentleman so shouldn't we let him help.

Jexi: Fine. But I have my eye on you.

The group then entered the home to see Angela.

Angela: Its nice to see you heroes. I am starting to think we'll never catch him. If only we had that Mask of Order. It is a genuine artifact created along side the Mask of Chaos. Maybe they could cancel eachother out.

Flux: Maybe. Say Angela, where is your pendant?

Angela: That? I lost it. The string probably snapped. I've been meaning to replace it anyway with it being so old.

Layton: I see. So where is Henry?

Angela: He's in his study.

Chad: Thank you.

The heroes then entered the study where they found Henry.

Layton: Henry, we would like to ask you a few questions.

Henry: I have already reported the events of last night to the police and they have already released Dalston from his incarcination.

Layton: Yes, well, we have been conducting out own investigation.

Robin: We found an exact replica of Pumpkin Park right behind the original one.

Nami: The tower was fitted with a rotating floor. We just turned around last night without realizing it. Which is why we came to you.

Shun: We know nothing gets built without your permission, but we saw you had some construction projects just outside of town. But with all the chaos, why not wait til the Masked Gentleman is captured?

Henry: Like I said, I need not explain my affairs to you. I can allow businesses to help you, but that is all. If you find something useful in my study, take it with you.

Henry then left and an elderly woman in a wheelchair came in.

Woman: Henry? Oh guests! Is that? Hershel Layton and Amadeus Flux?

Layton: I never expected to see you here. Everyone, meet Mrs. Ascot, Randall's mother.

Mrs. Ascot: Yes, Randall meant everything to me. After my husband passed away, Henry took me in. He even said that Randall will return one day. I just think he needs time to accept Randall's death.

Flux: I wish I could. I think we have enough. We should head to the Reunion Inn.

Ulrich: Say, where's Ian?

Flux: I sent him to get Sheffield, Grosky and Bloom to the Reunion Inn. We need to hurry.

The heroes then arrived that night at the Reunion Inn.

Luke: This place is so huge.

Man: Welcome. My name is Marco. I am the manager here. Mr. Ledore has asked me to serve you as best as I can. You have access to any room of your choice.

Jexi: We'll split up and investigate.

The group the split off and investigated the inn.

Flux: The whole gentleman thing reminds me of an old story I use to hear.

Amy: A story?

Flux: There was one a king and queen who ruled a kingdom. One day, the king and his chancellor vetured to a cave, but the cave collapsed and only the chancellor made it out and everyone believed the king was dead. But, he was not. After a year, he used all of his strength to dig out of the rubble and hurried back to the castle, but to his shock, he saw that his queen was married to his chancellor living as husband and wife. And that is that.

Meanwhile in the hotel we see several photos of the gentleman and a bearded man.

Man: It's here. I know it is. Enter.

And inside walked in Bloom.

Man: I take it you still haven't found it. The mask is inside the hotel.

Bloom: Sir, please accept my apologies.

Man: Apologies do not produce results. Get the mask. Is that clear?

Bloom: Yes, Bromney.

Bromney: The Garden of Healing and the City of Harmony. We have two of the three whis is just another way of saying we have nothing.

We then return to the top of the Grand Hall.

Jexi: ANything?

Sonic: Nothing and what's worse, we lost Luke.

They then heard a familiar voice.

Masked Gentleman: Welcome heroes, to my last appearance. But first, Layton, I hear you have a talent of abandoning your friends. Let's see what you do about this chap.

We then see the gentleman holding Luke in his arms. He then jumped down and glided down with the fake wings and suspended Luke on a wire.

Heroes: Luke!

Masked Gentleman: 9, 10, 11, 12. Just how deep do you want to delve? Let's see you save your little friend. Though I doubt you or Amadeus would do it.

Layton then eyed a candlestick holder, blew out the candles and traveled down the ropes. The rest of the heroes went down the stairs. As Layton slid down, he quickly got to Luke, grabbed him and landed on the ground.

Masked Gentleman: Well done, Layton. You risked your life and saved your friend.

Flux: As a friend once told us, no risk, no glory.

Masked Gentleman: I suppose I won't be needing this.

He then took off his hat and mask just as Henry, Angela and Marco came in.

Layton: It pains me to see you like this, Randall.

Angela: Randall?

Henry: What is this?

Randall: Well isn't this quite the reunion. Now my revenge is at hand.

Henry: Master Randall? It that you?

Randall: It is. How unfortunate for you. I have returned to take back everything you stole from me!

Flux: There's something I don't quite get. Where have you been all this time?

Randall: I may as well tell you. I fell into a deep ravine, where I could have died. Fortunately, I fell into an underground river. The current washed me onto the banks of a remote village. I lost my memory due to the shock, so I lived as a farmer. Til one day, I recieved a letter It recounted my life in great detail. It said the one who betrayed me was a man named...Henry. Everything then came back to me. I remembered all that I had and all that had been taken from me. The letter even had a plan to take everything back. I dawned the guise of the Masked Gentleman and began performing my miracles. And now Henry, just as you took everything from me, I will take everything from you.

Henry: Master Randall! Wait!


	9. The Last Miracle

Layton: Randall's gone. Come, we must follow him!

Henry: Master Randall, how could he?

Angela: I wonder what this last miracle is. What is he planning?

Pit: We don't know, but we have to stop him before he does it.

Marco: I will escort you, Master Henry.

Henry: Thank you, Marco. We must make Master Randall see the truth before he does something terrible.

The large group then made their way up the hotel til they finally encountered Henry on the top of the Reunion Inn.

Randall: I'm so delighted you all could make it.

Aelita: Randall, you need to stop this. Just come down and we can talk this out.

Randall: Take a final look, Henry. You stole everything from me. I treated you like a brother and this is my reward? Allow me to return the favor. This is my final dark miracle. The destruction of Monte d'Or!

Heroes: Randall, no!

Then the stone walls surrounding the town began to give way releasing loads of sand onto the town.

The group then rushed outside to see the huge wall of sand.

Jeremie: So this is his plan. He's going to bury the town in sand.

Layton: Randall, stop this!

Randall: Why should I, Hershel? You reap what you sow. Watch closely, Henry! Watch as your precious city sinks into oblivion! All roads leading out of Monte d'Or have been blocked. Embrace the final miracle. You will all share the fate of your beloved city and return to dust.

Franky: Quick queston. Do people who don't live in Monte d'Or have to share its fate?

Vector: Good question.

Randall: No, you die first.

Both: Aw!

Randall then vanished.

Ulrich: Isn't there a way out?

Henry: This town was built on an oasis. If there's no way up, there's no way out.

Layton: We need to head to the monument.

Luke: The monument? Why there?

Layton: I'll explain once we get there. Angela, Henry. We need you two as well.

Angela: Understood.

The group then quickly headed for the monument while trying to stay away from the sand.

Emmy: We're here. Now what?

Angela: Henry, give me the Mask of Order to counteract the Mask of Chaos.

Henry: What are you talking about? You of all people should know that I don't have it.

Layton: No worries, Angela. The Mask of Order is in safe hands. We just need to solve the final puzzle.

Then Dalston came along.

Dalston: I thought I might find all of you here.

Flux: We have no time for this, Alphonse. We need to head Randall off at the plaza.

Henry: I'm coming too.

Flux: Sure. Layton, save this city!

Layton: Of course, Amadeus.

The three then headed for the plaza while the group opened the secret opening and headed in to see a large platform.

Angela: Where are we?

Layton: This is the final chamber of Akbadain, that Randall, Amadeus and I never found on our first expedition. Now we need both masks.

Layton then revealed he had acquired the Mask of Chaos.

Nami: The mask? But how did?

Layton: Randall dropped it when he headed for the plaza. Now you see two pedastals. And when we ventured through the caves, we saw a message that said: The two halves will make up the whole.

Angela: Two halves? Surely not?

Layton then began to tamper with the mask's dial and when he finished he revealed that the mask was actually two seperate masks.

Layton: The Mask of Order was right in front of us all along.

Layton and Angela then placed the mask halves into the pedestals and then a large pedestal rose from the center.

Layton: Now we solve this together.

Puzzle 135: Wind up Chamber

The two then stepped onto the engravings on the floor and the four small columns turned til they all pointed to the center. The columns then went into the floor and the platform began to rise. As this went on, the whole town began to transform. Every section of the town began to rise causing the sand to fall intot he crevice created.

Randall: What is all this?

Layton: Behold, the true miracle of the Azran. I found it, while you were plotting your revenge.

Randall just looked down onto the ground defeated.


	10. Epilogue: The City of Miracles

Randall: What was that? What happened?

Layton: That was the true treasure of the Azran. The riddle we could not have solved 18 years ago. We thought we had the right area, but we were wrong. This is the treasure.

Randall: You actually did it. You solved the puzzle of Akbadain. Archeology was always a passing fancy to you, but you have succeeded where I have failed.

Henry: Master Randall.

Randall: Stay back. You stole everything from me!

Layton: You are wrong. Henry never stole anything from you. What you were told in those letters was a lie. The police thought there was someone behind the Masked Gentleman and they were right. The real mastermind behind this was you there!

Layton then pointed straight at Angela.

Ranma: Angela?

Angela then smirked.

Layton: I wish I could say it's been a pleasure.

Flux: But it really isn't, Descole.

Angela then lifted up a familiar hat and dawned a cape and revealed that it was non other than Jean Descole.

Descole: Well played, Layton.

Luke: Descole!

Aelita: But where's the real Angela?

Marco(In Angela's Voice): Right here.

Marco then removed his costume to reveal Angela.

Flux: We found Angela in a room in the Reunion Inn. We asked her to wear a costume while we played Descole's little game.

Descole: The both of you pretended to be taken in by my Angela disquise. You knew that you needed my help if you were to solve the final puzzle. I knew I never should have used this has-been bumpkin.

Randall: I can't believe what I've done...

Descole: Your pitiful, Ascot. I gave your life back and you failed. But you heroes must tell me, how did you know?

Layton: The Angela we met at first was real but had unease.

Shun: She figured that the gentleman was Randall and sent us and Flux the letters to stp him before the police got to him. Yet, she wasn't sure what we would do if we discovered that Randall was the gentleman.

Robin: But the next time we saw her, her unease was gone. We began to suspect Angela from there.

Descole: Perhaps I was too eager.

Robin: You gave yourself away when you asked for the Mask of Order.

Descole: When I heard of Henry's mask, I needed to find someone to play the Masked Gentleman. Randall obliged. I had to convince Henry of the power of the Mask of Chaos with our dark miracles.

Laura: But when Henry refused to reveal it, you grew tired of waiting You became Angela so that you could get closer to Henry. But that wouldn't have worked.

Flux: Right, because Henry never had the mask in the first place.

Descole: Bravo, heroes. But I'm afraid all the deductice reasoning in the world won't change that fact that I've already won. You lot have actually done my work for me.

Link: What do you mean?

Descole: This has been a pleasure. Many thanks, Dimensional Heroes. Ecspecially you, Layton. Until next time.

He then gave a diabolical laugh as he escaped the scene toward his next destination and Flux ran after him.

Flux(On communicator): Ian! Prep the ship. We need to head to our destination now. I will not let that masked maniac beat me to the prize.

Flux then left the area.

Randall: I can't believe he used me. I feel like such a fool.

Angela: Randall.

Rangela: Angela.

Angela: I can hardly believe it. I've been waiting so long for your return.

Randall: How dare you! You never waited for me! You married Henry! And you Henry. You stole my lfe, my reasearch and worse of all, you stole my love.

Layton: Randall, you have it all wrong. We all took you death for the worse, ecspecially your parents. Henry even went back into those ruins to find you. He set up the Reunion Inn as a base of operations, it was the first building in Monte d'Or. He even set up a reward for anyone to find the man named Randall. After that, hotels and shops cropped up. You could say that Monte d'Or was centered around your return.

Randall: But Angela.

Angela then revealed Randall's pendant.

Angela: I only pretended to marry Henry. My parents kept asking me to marry someone. The said I should marry the richest man in town, Alphonse Dalston. But then Henry asked me to wait for you with him. We then pretended to be married til you came back to us.

Then Sheffield came wheeling in Mrs. Ascot.

Ascot: Randall?

Randall: Mother! Can it be?

Ascot: Oh, Randall! If it wasn't for Henry, I don't know what ould have happened to me. He took such good care of me, Randall.

Randall: I understand.

Jexi: Here.

Jexi then gave Randall a document.

Randall: What's this?

Jexi: This document says that every building owned by the Ledore family will go to one Randall Ascot.

Henry: We are glad you have returned.

Randall: Henry.

Layton: This was the true miracle all along.

Just then the ground began to crumble arund them. Randall was about to fall into the crevice, but was grabbed by Layton.

Layton: Randall!

Randall: You can let me go now, Hershel.

Layton: All you have to do is give me your other hand.

Randall: I'll never forgive myself after everything I've done.

Then a second hand grabbed Randall and it was HENRY.

Henry: I've risked too much to let you get away from us again.

The two then pulled Randall up.

Randall: Henry, why?

Henry: You have always treated me with kindness, better than any amount of money and cash can offer.

Randall: I am so sorry for all I have done.

Henry: No more apologies. Welcome home.

Angela: Randall.

later on the outskirts...

Emmy: This was a picture perfect ending. Everything seems to have turned out for the best.

Yumi: Agreed.

Luke: But I still have lots of questions about the Azran civilization, Professor. I mean, how were thay able to build structures that were below Monte d'Or?

Layton: I was wondering that myself. The Azran were much more advanced than I'd suspected.

Emmy: The Azran Civilization.

Jexi: Something tells me this won't be the last time we hear of the Azran. But that message at the ruins. 15 heroes and the colorful hunter? Hmm?

meanwhile in a distant location...

Descole: Let us see if the Azran were worth my time. I have sacrificed everything for this moment.

butler: Master, you've done it.

Descole: Behold, the Nauculias Chamber of Akbadain.

Descole then noticed several tanks and helicopters head for their location.

Descole: Hold your ground.

Then a black car rolled up and out came Bromney.

Bromney: What a beautiful day for world domination. Trespassers! This site is now controlled by Targent!

Descole: You do not have any type of authority. I am disgusted by your worldview. I will not let you steal what I have earned.

Descole then jumped into action and began to fight the Targent soldiers. He went for Bromney, but he dodged and kneed Descole in the stomach knocking him onto the ground.

Descole: You can't do this.

Bromney: I have every right. Now let's have a look.

As he was about to unmask Descole, the butler threw a smoke bomb and pulled Descole out.

Bromney: Forget him. Secure the legacy! Misthallery's Garden of Healing, Ambrosia, the city of hope. We now have all three legacies.

Tagent: Sir! Something's coming from the Chamber and heading out here.

The soldiers then saw a huge eruption of ice explode from the chamber. Then out came a large dragon with Flux behind it.

Bromney: Amadeus Flux.

Flux: Pathetic losers. Spread this around the worlds! Flux is coming to conquer all of them pretty soon. Flux will rule them with a cold fist with assistance of his dragon, Kyurem!

The dragon then roared as the screen cut to black.


End file.
